in the end
by quonk
Summary: They were normal people for today. No loyalties, no missions. Just them. Quinn and Talon. Man and woman; and they were happy.


Quinn stared out over the unusually empty training grounds, the violet hair ranger sighed with annoyance. Damn this cursed day, she thought as a pout overtook her lips and Valor cawed at her, as he nudged her cheek with his head.

"I'm fine Val, it's just so… So boring." Quinn said as she scratched the underside of the eagle's chin. The giant, blue eagle cawed again and the young ranger hissed in embarrassment. "Don't be stupid Val. There's no way in hell that'll happen. He hates these sort of festivities."

"Quinn!" A deep voice called from the training yard, startling her out of her conversation with Valor.

"Yes?" The ranger's voice rose an octave in surprise as she straightened up awkwardly, her hand coming up in a clumsy salute. Quinn stared down into the area and made eye contact with Shyvana.

"You're not required to patrol the training grounds anymore, you're free for the rest of the day, Wings of Demacia." A toothy smirk appeared on the half dragoness' lips and Quinn felt herself bristle with faint annoyance. She knew that the dragoness loved to tease people in ways she knew would irk them and the title Quinn was given was always something that bothered her.

A huff left Quinn's throat, "Yes… Leave so that you and Jarvan have a whole space in public to make out in."

Quinn saw Shyvana's crimson eyes flare slightly and she knew that she'd hit the nail on the head. "Get out of here scout, before I burn you to a crisp." Shyvana said semi-seriously, the violet hair woman laughed as she heard the mirth in the dragoness' voice. It was one of the worst kept secrets within the higher ranking officers and nobles that the crown prince and half-dragon were in a relationship.

"Alright, I'm going." Quinn snorted as she whistled for Valor to follow. "Happy Valentines Day."

"You too, scout. Now scram." She waved the younger woman off and Quinn vaulted onto a nearby pillar and disappeared onto a nearby rooftop.

The ranger had never liked using conventional means to travel through Demacia. She loved the feeling of being on top of any sort of structure, seeing her surroundings from above and just the silence that was common-place the higher up you were.

A small smile danced on her lips as she leaped across a small distance between the grounds and the armoury. Valor made a joyful screech that echoed and he came circling down near her as she made her way across the rooftops.

"Let's go!" She called out to the giant eagle and leaped from a ledge and tumbled safely onto a lower building. Quinn dashed over the tiles, jumping again but this time onto a small balcony, the ranger didn't break her pace, jumping over the railings and down onto the ground. She broke her fall with an expert roll, pausing for only a second before taking off running.

Her golden headpiece glinted in the sun as Quinn ran past a few off duty soldiers and she rounded a corner, nearly toppling into a recruit. She yelled an apology and sped up as Valor's cry pierced the air. She'd win this one, Quinn thought to herself as she kept sprinting. The manor that the vanguard resided in, was coming up and her room was on the side that faced the palace gardens.

There were some crates stacked up underneath the front balcony and the ranger vaulted up easily and used the balcony railings to help her jump up onto the roof. From there, she ran a short distance to the left before jumping down onto her balcony. With a whoop, Quinn proclaimed her victory as Valor came in with a sulky sort of squawk.

"Don't sulk Val, it was my win this time." She reached out to scratch under his chin in consolidation. The eagle accepted her win in return for a nice under-the-neck scratch.

"Boo." A familiar voice said into her ear. A shriek tore itself from Quinn's throat and tried to bolt forwards but a firm grip around her waist prevented her from doing so. She threw a panicked look at Valor but her partner did not come to her aid, instead made an annoyed noise and ruffled his feathers. "Scout, I thought you knew me better."

Quinn froze in Talon's arm and she let an agitated huff out, hitting the assassin's arm lightly as she stopped thrashing. "You scared the living hell out of me." She snapped, hitting him again, forcing her way out of his arms.

"Shouldn't you be used to it by now though, Quinn?" He smirked at her, a warm glint in his eyes.

The ranger rolled golden orbs, "You're an ass."

"Is that so?" Talon teased and Quinn noticed that the assassin wasn't wearing his usual attire, his infamous cape missing. There was no hood to obstruct his handsome face, his dark hair was flowing freely and he was in normal clothing, not a blade in sight. Although Quinn knew there was a hidden, or maybe two or three, blade somewhere on his person. "Enjoying the view scout?"

She spluttered, a deep blush rising as she realised that she was staring at the man for a little too long. "It's a change! Seeing, uh, you… In normal clothes? With not a blade visible?"

Talon raised an eyebrow at her, his amber eyes shining in amusement. "I see. Well we're going somewhere special today, I couldn't come and cause a fuss now, could I? Now go get changed into something nice." He left no room for her to reply and instead pushed Quinn inside towards her wardrobe.

The younger woman stared blankly at her now open wardrobe, she didn't really have anything that she'd consider nice for a date. Valor came in a soft flutter of wings, cooing softly at her and nudged the ranger while pointing his wing at one dress she'd completely forgotten. Quinn blushed as she pulled out a vintage, baby blue sundress.

She turned around and saw Talon watching her with a playful glint and he stalked over and pulled the dress out of her hands. "That's cute scout, didn't think you of all people would have something this pretty in your personal wardrobe."

"Shut up…" Quinn muttered, her blush intensifying as he snatched the sundress back away from him. Valor made a snarky comment about Talon and the ranger snorted. "Don't be too mean Val."

Quinn made her way to the bathroom; growling a warning at Talon who moved to follow her. The Noxian assassin held his hands up in surrender and sat himself down on his partner's large bed.

Valor turned a sharp eye onto the man who now appeared to be reaching over and under a pillow, pulling out a small journal.

With a small hum, Talon flicked through the journal scouring for any new entries and there was one in particular that caught his eye. As he read over it, the assassin felt his heart warm. It wasn't a new occurrence, he thought to himself, Talon had learned in the somewhat early beginnings of their relationship that there were many things that Quinn did that thawed his iron heart.

He was so caught up in reading her entries and thinking about all the things she did to soften him, that the assassin didn't hear her return from the bathroom.

"No!" The ranger screeched at him, hurling her jumpsuit at him. "Stop reading my diary!"

"Not my fault you put it in places that are easy to find." Talon grinned as he caught the jumpsuit and put Quinn's diary down, closing the leather-bound book. He gave his partner a look and she looked absolutely breathtaking in her sundress. Oh. She'd done her hair up differently. Talon noted that she had gathered what she could into a small, loose ponytail and had her fringe down instead of pinned back.

"You're staring." Quinn stated, snapping the man out of his thoughts. He looked towards her face again and found a familiar blush high on her cheeks.

"Absolutely. You look beautiful, birdie." He said as he walked over to her, embracing the younger woman in strong arms. He put his head over hers and she put his arms around him, hugging him back. "Makes me wish that it could be like this everyday. Just you and me, no more hiding and sneaking around."

He knew he sounded wistful and what he was asking for was near impossible right now, but they both wish that the brewing tensions between Demacia and Noxus would just disappear. Happiness in this world was hard and they lived knowing that any day could be their last to see each other. Punishment was severe for those who had relations with the enemy.

"I do too. One day…" For a long moment the two held each other. Basking in each other's warmth and silently loving each other just a little bit more.

Talon was the first to pull away and with a lopsided grin (it was rare and never failed to take Quinn's breath away, not that she minded) gave her a kiss on the forehead in which she cherished. "Let's go, we have places to be now." He said winking, breaking the serious atmosphere from just before.

* * *

They were outside now, wandering through the city, taking some time to peer through shops and buying small trinkets for each other. Valor didn't come with them, as Quinn had to leave him behind so that they wouldn't attract attention to themselves.

It was busy and there were a lot of couples around the beautiful Demacian city. It was joyous and colourful, which was a nice change from the usual quiet air that the city usually had. Although she preferred the silence far above the citizens of Demacia, she enjoyed the time she was able to walk around freely with Talon in hand.

They were normal people for today. No loyalties, no missions. Just them. Quinn and Talon. Man and woman; and they were happy.

Quinn ran ahead and while she wasn't looking, bumped into another person, sending the other into the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" The ranger exclaimed turning around and extending her hand out to the woman on the ground. Vibrant red hair peaked out from under a cap and the woman was rubbing her back, groaning slightly.

"Ah." Talon said, recognising the groans, the red hair and especially the emerald eyes. He shifted uncomfortably in the presence of his oldest sibling… and her boyfriend. "Hi, Kat."

" _Oh_." Quinn said, as she looked the Noxian assassin, then up towards to the man who stood next to her. Which happened to be a familiar officer. Garen. It didn't make sense. Garen hated Noxians. Why was he with the Sinister Blade? Garen, Katarina Du Couteau?

The woman on the ground looked up in shock at the ranger, her mouth falling open. "I'm fine. We need to go."

"Bye Garen… Katarina…" Quinn eyed the other pair in disbelief. They didn't reply but instead nodded and hurried off in the other direction. The two stared for a few seconds more in confusion.

"Let's go," the Noxian hissed tugging the ranger away.

"Where are we going now?" Quinn asked him, falling into pace with Talon, brushing their encounter with the older Du Couteau and Crownguard off. She'd think about it later, right now she was on a date with Talon and she needed to be there wholeheartedly.

"Just follow me." He said, offering no further explanation or inclination that he was going to say anything for a while. With an absent nod, Quinn followed Talon silently and the wandered through the busy streets of the city-state.

There was a small restaurant by the name of the Lucia's (owned by Shyvana, something which many people did not know) in the elitist area of Demacia that was notoriously expensive and known for it's amazing selection of foods from all over Runeterra.

Quinn felt horror well up as Talon pulled them into the lobby of the restaurant. He spoke quietly to the receptionist who perked up at whatever the assassin said and wordlessly led the couple out to the veranda.

From there, Quinn noticed the absence of other patrons which shocked the woman further. Lucia's was also known for it's constant bustling of elite tourists and Demacian nobles. This restaurant wasn't supposed to be empty, it was lively and full of people… Yet it was not. The two of them were the only two patrons except for the sole waiter who stood smiling to the side.

"Ahri?" Quinn said shocked.

"Yes, yes!" The kitsune grinned, her ears and tails flickering in happiness. "But don't call on me tonight! Everything's already been organised." Ahri winked at the younger female before stalking off with a giggle.

"What the hell is she doing in Demacia? Why is everyone in Demacia…?" Quinn hissed at Talon, running a hand through her short, violet ponytail nervously. "Why are we here alone in Shyvana's restaurant? How did you get it all to yourself?"

"Now, now, scout. That's a lot of questions and I don't have the answers to all of them." Talon teased, leading her over to the only table that was in the vicinity and seating her. "I just owe some favours here and there now, nothing too important."

"Talon…" Quinn frowned at him, her brows creasing together in concern.

"Just shh and enjoy today, don't ask me anything else, okay?" His amber eyes twinkled brightly and he reached out to poke the crease between her brows.

"Okay." She replied, a silly grin replacing the frown as the assassin touched her face tenderly.

They were interrupted by Ahri cooing at them and they nearly leaped away from each other. The Vastayan noticed their red cheeks and figured it was unusual for them to show affection in front of others to be _that_ red under her curious gaze.

"You two are so very _strange_." Ahri noted, as she set a small entree down. "I hope you two like Piltoverian delicacies as well as Ionian tea."

The fox Vastayan watched the ranger who's eyes widened as she reached for the tea, blowing the drink for a few seconds before taking a small sip. "It's even better than the ones I've had in Ionia! Where did you get it?"

Ahri hummed proudly, "It's my own brew, I'm glad you like it. Well, I must get going to keep preparing meals. Please take your time to enjoy everything."

Quinn watched as the tall fox walked away from them and then picked up her tea again, turning back to face Talon. She nearly startled under his intense gaze.

"Is there something on my face?" Quinn asked worriedly, putting her tea down hastily and touching her face.

"No." Talon said quietly, his voice was tenderly fierce when he spoke after a long second of seemingly self debating. "In fact, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

She was silent as her face heated up yet again. Quinn couldn't find it in her to reply because she was touched that Talon would speak with such emotion and towards her and in public. It made her heart beat erratically and she couldn't think coherently.

The smallest smile graced Talon's lips as he kept on observing his partner. She was so childlike sometimes which never failed to amuse him. The assassin didn't need her to reply, he was content with her blushing face and flustered movements. She was enough for him no matter what.

There they sat, enjoying the afternoon up until the setting sun along with beautiful meals from Ionia, Piltover, Demacia and even Noxus. It was quiet and neither felt the urge to talk, instead basked in each other's presences after a day filled with chatter and noise from their previous wanderings of the city together.

Before long, they decided to leave and go home. The idea of privacy and alone time beckoning to the both of them.

* * *

Her room was quiet as they sat together on Quinn's bed. The ranger was exhausted and filled with an overflowing happiness. It was so incredibly rare, that she could count on one hand the amount of times, she and Talon were out in public together. Both of them hiding away from everyone, keeping their relationship buried so far beneath the public eye.

"Did you enjoy today?" Talon murmured, stalling her thoughts; running a loving hand through Quinn's hair as she leaned back into his chest.

"Yeah." She said, closing her eyes. It was comfortable and being with Talon like this brought Quinn a sense of security and peace that she'd never really quite felt before. "I love you, you know."

There was a pause. "I love you too." He said, before shifting and she felt the assassin grab something. There was a change in the atmosphere surrounding them, suddenly the air was strangely nervous yet it crackled with a subdued, childlike excitement.

"Quinn…" Talon called, his voice trembling ever so slightly, and if Quinn didn't know Talon as well as she did; she'd never have picked up on it.

"Talon?" She questioned softly, trying to turn in his arms but he refused to let her do so. Quinn was worried, he rarely ever used her real name, preferring the nicknames he'd come up with over the years.

"Stay still. Close your eyes." Talon whispered to her, his voice seemingly breathless. He moved away from her, and the ranger listened to his movements. There was some more rustling before Talon went silent for a few moments. "Open your eyes Quinn."

What Quinn saw brought tears to her eyes. Talon was on one knee in front of her, holding open a small box with a ring inside. "What…?" The Demacian choked as the tears blurred her vision.

"Will you marry me?" The Noxian looked her straight in the eyes and gave a small grin. Quinn was silent for a few seconds before she leapt up off the bed and threw her arms around Talon.

"Of course I will." Quinn practically shouted at him, her tears flowed heavier and the young woman sobbed into his shoulder.

The two knew that they'd have many challenges and hardships to overcome for this marriage to work but they were capable. They'd kept their relationship hidden for so long. Quinn knew that it was no fairytale and that today was only a small respite between the heightening aggression between their nations, but they were happy. She knew that they'd fight tooth, nail, claw and bleed themselves dry for the happiness they desired, she'd make sure they'd get the ended they so desperately wished for in the end.

* * *

Sorry for super late post, but I hope you guys had a great valentines day ! Take care and I hope you enjoyed this crappy short, it's unedited and like there's another fic I have planned if ur interested in vayne x vladimir xddddd. Im also screaming cause this is unedited and I fucking blabbed it out and im sorry for not detailing cause I just got a little lazy crap omg pls don't hurt me..! I keep repeating myself and aaaAAAAA

im also aware there are some potholes and I may or may not edit this in the future so look out hehehehehe

If ur wondering why ahri is there, she got called in to help cook stuff along with thresh cause like I ship it and im super gay and they just wanted to know more about the couple. They like being in on all the goss and now will proceed to spread subtle rumours about quonk and tchlon

reviews are always appreciated and like if u wanna scream about league pairings just hmu


End file.
